McFLY Coming Together
by Snowaayy-Cazziiee
Summary: This is when McFLY come together and thought to add my own style to it. Busted included just to mention. Hope you like. T for swearing I think.
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Tom!"

"It's almost time. THOMAS MICHAEL FLETCHER GET UP IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE AUDITIONS!"

Groaning in his sleep, Tom pulled the covers over his head as he's dozing off once more. Half a minute later, he felt someone jumping on him.

"Carrie! What the…" He jumps up as pushing his little sister from him.

Carrie looked towards her big brother, grinning cheekily. "Hello Tom. Mum's saying for you to get up." She said as Tom carried on pushing her to the side before getting up, yawning.

"What time is it?" He turned to her.

Looking at the clock, she saw the clock saying 7oclock. "7oclock Tom."

Stopping as pulling some jeans, T-shirt from his draws, Tom turned towards her. "Crap!"

He started rushing around as he got auditions for the new band: Busted, at half past 7. "I wish someone woke me up sooner."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh yeah Tommy we so didn't." Her sarcastic remark.

He didn't listen as he ran in to the bathroom to get changed as Carrie walked out of his room to get her breakfast.

Running down the stairs and in to the kitchen, Debbie was there, cooking some pancakes with toast. "Morning Thomas."

"Mum please call me Tom and morning." He seems to be rushing around once more as he's trying to find his other sneaker.

"Your other trainer is in the living room. There's a pack lunch in the fridge for you."

Stopping for a second, Tom turned to his mum. "Thank you mum but I will be fine without one." He felt himself blushed for a moment before running around once more.

Placing some pancakes on the side, she muttered something under her breath as Carrie started eating some pancakes.

"_Tom is in trouble. Tom is in trouble by mummy_." She sang softly.

"Carrie, dear please eat your lunch as you need to get sorted for your friends."

She nodded as she stopped singing and got eating once more.

Tom came running back in with his stuff like guitar, kissing his mum on the cheek before hugging Carrie and grabbing his phone from the side before running out of the house and in to London Streets.

**McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City**

Arriving at the place and yet waiting around for like half a day, Tom met a few people like, James Bourne, Charlie Simpson and Matt Willis, he slightly enjoying the day but at the same time, he's scared and nervous as well, wondering of what is going to happen.

Will he get a place or not?

"Thomas Michael Fletcher please." A voice called from the room.

By then Tom got his guitar in his hand and started walking.

"Good luck mate." James mentions to him as Tom turned and gave him half a grin, showing a dimple.

"Cheers James." He went in to the room.

In the room, there wasn't much but a table with three judges there to judge the singing, playing Tom guess.

"Name."

"Thomas Fletcher."

"What will you be doing for us Thomas?"

"Will be singing and playing guitar."

The judge on the left side of the person in the middle seems bored and tried but just nodded to Tom. "Show us then."

"I will be singing Beat It by Michael Jackson." Tom told them as he got his guitar sorted, over his back, hand in place and took a deep breath, trying to get rid of the nervous that is in his stomach now.

_Come on Tom you can do this._

The judges were watching as the middle one, the only female, got a pen and just chewed on the tip.

Soon the room is full of music, guitar mainly as Tom doing some solo bits and yet singing as well.

After like five minutes later, Tom stops as he deep a few breaths as he gave them a smile.

The judges got talking and left Tom there. Someone came by his side and gave him a drink. "Thought you might need it and that was great by the way." He told him.

Tom smiles as he took some water. "Thank you mate. I've just trying my best."

He nodded to him as giving him a smile as he walked away.

Soon the judges turned back to him, the female smiling towards him. "Thomas we got your results here. We can tell you that you are in the band. Congratulations."

Tom couldn't believe it as he thought this was a joke but then it hit him as he jumps in the air as he cheered. "Thank you."

The female smiles to him. "You're welcome."

He turned and ran out of the room with a slip of information about what's happening in a few days or when they call him.

Charlie didn't hang around to celebrate with him as it was his turn but James and Matt was and couldn't believe it.

"Well done Tom." Matt said.

"Thank you guys. Looks like it's my dream after all." He laughed.

"Joining us then." James asked as Tom nodded to them.

"Looks like it." He grinned. "Listen, got to go to give my parents and sister the news."

James and Matt nodded as they exchange numbers and soon Tom went out of the place with a grin on his face.

He's going to be celebrating later on.

**McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City**

Just to mention, I don't know if that's right about Tom's audition so I thought to add some Cazziiee's style to it. Anyway hope you enjoy and R&R please (:

Another thing: Some chapters will be short.


	2. Chapter 2

Later on that night, Tom went out with some mates and told them about what went on and yet they congratulate him with a few drinks, trying to get him drunk but late in to the night, Tom's phone started going off.

"Tom mate your phone's going off."

Tom, slightly drunk, went over, taking the phone from his mate, looked at the number and frowned slightly before answering it. "Hello."

"_Hello it's Fletch here. Remember me?"_

"Yeah I do remember you. What's going on?" Tom walked out of the pub in to the cold.

"_Well we got some bad news mate. Your not in the band. Sorry Tom."_

Tom's world went down town as he couldn't believe it. Here he is, enjoying a few drinks with his mates about the whole getting in the band and now this!

"How come Fletch?"

"_They decided for Charlie Simpson to take over as they thought he was better but Tom there's something else."_

"Something else? Like what?"

"_Well if Busted goes well, they want to do another band. And they want you to be in charge as they haven't met anyone like you." _He explains.

Tom looked around the streets as he listen and thought for a moment of what Fletch is on about.

"_Tom?"_

"Sorry. Still here. What do you mean?"

"_Well they are thinking about it. Listen comes tomorrow and they will explain of what's going to happen."_

"Will do and thanks for the information Fletch. Speak tomorrow, night." Tom put the phone down after Fletch mentions night. He walked in to the pub, to his mates, collecting his things.

Jerry, one of his friends, watched him and frowned. "Tommy where are you going? Thought us celebrating." He placed his drink down.

Tom looked towards Jerry with a slight sad face but then sighed softly. "They kicked me out of the band but apparently there's something else going on."

Jerry looked towards the others who now looks drunk and just shrugged his shoulders so he also got his stuff. "Come on then mate. They can look after their selves." He said with a smirk.

Tom laughed. "Don't want to ruin your fun though."

"Not ruining my fun mate."

Tom nodded as he and Jerry turned and walked out of the pub and down the streets that night.

Placing his hands in his pockets, Tom pulled out his hat and placed it on his head as Jerry just looked ahead with his hands in his pockets.

Looks like it's not Tom's best of pride at this moment as he really wanted to be in Busted but he's also wondering of what is going to happen about this new band or whatever they are deciding to do. He has to wait till tomorrow. Sleep time now.

**McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City**

The next morning is a slow one as Tom went to bed with a sad head but then Carrie woke him up 6 in the morning.

Throwing pillows towards her, Carrie laughed as she ran out of the room with his phone and pillow. Tom didn't care as he got up and now has to look after her as their mum is still in bed.

Walking down stairs with a pair of bottoms on, he yawned as he felt a headache coming on and wasn't happy what so ever so he walked in to the kitchen, in to the cupboard and got some tablets out as Carrie came in with a grin on her face.

"What do you want for breakfast Carrie?" He asked as making a drink and taking the tablets.

Carrie sat on a near by chair, a hand under her chin as she smiles. "Cornflakes…no wait it's so hard to chose. Fooooooooood!" She giggled.

Yawning again, Tom leans against the side as his brown eyes watched her for a few seconds. "Please Carrie chose of what you want."

She shook her head as sticking her tongue out as well. "Nope."

Rolling his eyes, he decided to do her some toast so he went to the bread bin, taking the bread out, four slices on the side before placing the bread back. He then went over to the toaster and put the bread in the toaster.

He then went to the fridge, took some butter out. Placing that on the side, he reaches up and got two plates from the shelves as they needed it high so Carrie doesn't play around and hurt herself, placing them on the side.

Tom then went over and got some jam from the cupboard and also placing them next to the butter and plates.

Carrie watched as Tom is doing her toast and wondered of what she's going to have as she couldn't wind him up now. "What have I got Tommy?" She asked.

Spreading the butter and jam, Tom didn't turn around. "You got toast Carrie and if you want something else then you have to wait till mum comes down stairs. Don't think about waking her up either." He added as he turned and pointed a knife towards her.

Eyes watching the knife, Carrie notice that she got jam as well but couldn't believe that her brother pointed a knife towards her. "Tom you know not to point a knife at me. I've telling."

"Carrie you know that I didn't mean to as I am only saying. Anyway here's the toast." He put her plate on the side, cut in triangles.

She picked up one before munching.

Tom smiles as he turned back around and got started on his toast. He then cleaned up after himself and went to see if anything good is on on TV.

At least a few hours later, Tom fell asleep on the sofa with a pillow over his head and didn't realise the time as his mum came in and wasn't happy that Carrie is left on her own and yet he didn't woke her up as now she's late for a meeting she needed to attend for Carrie.

"Thomas. Come on get up." She kneels down and pushed him side to side. "Wish you woke me up Tom."

"Huh?" He yawned once more and saw his mum there as rubbing his eyes. "Crap! What time is it mum?"

He jumps up from the sofa but fell over a pillow on the floor, banging his head along the way.

Rolling her eyes, she helped him up as a small smile appeared on her lips. "It's almost nine. Listen I need to go out with Carrie so if you don't mind, can you do the washing up and some cleaning up?" She asked.

Nodding to her, Tom forgetting about going back to see of what's going on with the band and everything else along the way, he got up and got started on cleaning up.

Soon Carrie and Debbie were out of the house and the house is filling of rock music. Tom singing through the broom as sweeping the floor, wiping the sides and all sorts.

Not even hearing his phone going off, Tom laughed to himself as he fell on the floor with the broom next to him. "_Just Beat it, Just Beat It….." _Now using the broom as a guitar.

His phone carried on going off before a knock came on the door. That got Tom's attention. Walking towards his computer, he turned the music off before walking to the door to see of who it is.

Opening the door, he saw Jerry there with a frown on his face. "Tom I thought you got a meeting with the Busted people?"

Thinking about it, he totally forgot about it and couldn't believe it! "Sugar! I forgot about it Jez. Come in while I've get change." Tom legged it upstairs, slipping on the last step.

Jerry laughed as he watched him before walking in, closing the door behind him, stepping in to the living room and notice that Tom been cleaning up. "Typical Tom." He smirks. Looking around, he saw that Carrie isn't there also Debbie so he wondered of where they are but then turned shortly as saw Tom running past him once more to grab a few stuff.

"Tom, take it easy mate."

Putting his trainers on, Tom brown eyes looked towards him for a moment. "But I am late Jerry."

"I know but you are going to hurt yourself." He rolled his eyes.

Rushing past him once more, Tom got his phone and keys before placing the phone to his ear. "I am sorry Fletch….yeah just coming….yep…yeah I know just time went by and didn't realise….on my way."

Tom put the phone down before dialling a number, placing the phone to his ear once more, he waited until it answered. "Mum its Tom. Listen not going to be here when you get back, I done some cleaning but I forgot about this meeting I need to get to."

Jerry can hear Tom's mum on the other side and she didn't seem happy but then looks like she appected it.

"Will do mum. Thanks and yeah I will get some shopping on my way back." By that he put the phone down and smiles. "Sorry about that, needed to tell her after all so come on then. Got a date."

Jerry smiles as he went towards the door with Tom and soon they were in the streets.

Tom wondered of what is going to happen with all of this as he still can't figure it out of what Charlie got that he hasn't. He done his best but then he wandered if this is the best opinion ever.

Getting in a cab, Jerry and Tom is about to see of what is going to happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Now it's late in the afternoon, Tom and Jerry sat there, watching some cleaners cleaning up and well Tom wished this would hurry up as he needs to go home to get some stuff sorted for his mum and yet they been there for at least a few hours with nothing yet.

Sighing in his seat, Tom placed his hands on his chin while elbows on his knees, eyes looking ahead.

Jerry watched him for a moment before getting up. "Tom listen I would love to hang around but I got to get going as meeting Sarah in a bit."

Tom nodded as he understands and gave him a smile. "Thanks Jerry. Could have gone earlier you know, wasn't stopping you and say hello to Sarah for me."

"Will do and it's no problem, what are friends for and good luck mate. Kick them if you don't get what you want." He winks as he left him to it.

Tom laughed to him before looking ahead once more, towards the doors of where he went in yesterday.

His eyes closed as he's tried of waiting as he got close of just getting up and leaving them to it but then he heard the door opening which got his attention.

"Thomas Fletcher?"

Tom got up and slowly walked over to the door and walked in. His eyes looked around for a moment before turning and seeing Fletch there with some other people.

"Hey Tom." Fletch said with a smile.

Tom frowned for a moment before giving him a small nod as walking over to the spare chair and sitting down in-front of them.

They all turned to him. This is making Tom slightly nervous.

"Tom, we're sorry that we got your hopes up and everything else but we thought that Charlie got the part because we got a better place for you." The female explained to him.

"I heard about that last night." Tom told them. "What is it may I ask?"

"Well we are going to have another band but this time you are going to be in charge so you're the leader of it. You can pick the name and people. Fletch here…" She explains as pointing to Fletch. "Will be your manager as well as Busted. Now is there anything else you would like to know Tom?"

"Yeah, who will make the time and date for the auditions? And is this for real?" He asked.

She gave him a smile. "Yes Tom. This is for real. You will do the date and time for them and also your band will support Busted on tour if this will go to plan."

Now knowing of what is going to be happening, Tom nodded as he got up from his chair. "Thank you for that information and will be in touch of when I want this done."

They nodded. "Take your time Tom. Have a nice day."

Tom walked out of the room with excitement in him but soon stops as he heard the door opening again. He turned and saw Fletch there.

"Tom? Can I speak to you please?"

"Sure mate. What is it?"

"Well what do you think about the band? And I will do everything I can to help you out." He told him with a smile.

"I think it's half believed and half fake but then I suppose it will become real when things do come in to order. And thanks Fletch."

"What can you do apart from playing guitar?"

"Well I've play the drums, piano, vocals, rhythm, Keyboard." He shrugged his shoulders.

Fletch got thinking for a moment before smiling once more. "So you know how the drums, bass and piano go then?"

_Stupid question _Tom thought with a smile. "Yeah I do mate. How come?"

"Thought I needed to get more people to help you out."

"Well I could of get my friends to help me out if you like?" He suggested.

Fletch nodded to him with a grin. "Yeah sure Tom and I will be in there as well. Right got to go as I need to do some things for Busted. Make sure that you got a nice name for the band and Tom…" He shook his hand. "Welcome aboard and good luck." By that, he turned and left Tom to it.

Now he got a lot of information loaded in his head and now got a lot to do, Tom walked out of the building with some ideas in his head and couldn't wait for this to become real.


	4. Chapter 4

It been a good few months and yet Busted just got a single out: That's What I've Go To School For, and hit the charts shortly with a number one. James became Tom's best friend as they work together as Tom been helping them out with the songs.

Sitting in their studio room, Tom got pen and paper with half a page full of song words and lyrics and yet he still got a lot on his mind about the next band as he got the news that the next band is still on as Busted is getting on well.

Watching Matt throwing bottles towards James, Tom laughed as Charlie sat next to him, smiling as watching them. "You okay mate?"

Tom turned to him and nodded. "Yeah just thinking that's all."

"Is that the new song you been working on?"

"Sort off but also writing down names for the 'V' band." Since working on the name, Fletch suggested for a starter for Tom's band but Tom doesn't like it so he wrote down a list of names.

_Robot Wars_

_Back To The Future _

_Disney Boys_

_Bad Boys_

_Pluto Freaks_

_Mickey Mouse Cartoons_

_Marty Boys_

Reading the name suggestion list, Charlie couldn't help but laugh at the names. "Pluto Freaks? Seriously Tom are you joking?" He teased.

Tom looked at the names before screwing the paper up and throwing it towards the bin, which missed by miles. "I don't know Charlie." He sighed.

Drinking his drink, Charlie turned to him as tipping his head to the side for a moment. "Tom think about your favourite films, then take the name out of the film and then there you go, got your name."

Sitting back in his seat, Tom thought about Back To The Future, his favourite actor from it, Michael J Fox, and well he did like the name 'McFLY'. "McFLY?" He muttered.

Charlie turned his attention back to him as smiles. "Sounds like a great name."

"But the name 'V' is already being used for the auditions."

"Well let them think its V but wait for the three chosen people and tell them about it."

Tom nodded as smiling. "Cheers mate. Owe you one."

"Right lads, need your attention as right now there's a signings at HMV in London for you in a bit. Up for that guys?" Fletch said as he walked in to the room. His eyes went to James and Matt.

"Guys no time for messing around okay?" He said.

Matt rolled his eyes but James laughed. "Sure mate. Looking forward to it." James said.

Charlie nodded to his manager as Tom snuggled more in to the chair.

"What about you Matt?" Fletch asked as he leant against the doorway, eyes on Matt.

Matt soon grinned as getting up from the floor. "Sure. Sounds fun, getting to meet the fans….I would laugh if there's no one there."

Tom couldn't help but laugh at Matt's answer. "That would be embarrassed but funny at the same time."

Fletch turned to him and shook his head but smiling at the same time. "I am sure that there will be fans there. Who would be downloading your songs for the number one spot?"

"My mum. She loves me very much." James laughed.

Matt, Charlie and Tom laughed out loud.

Fletch turned to him. "Found the joker out of the pack now. Come on then better get sorted. Tom you coming?"

"Would but I got to do some things oh and Fletch."

"Yeah Tom?"

Tom got up from the chair with his clip board. "Figured a name out for the band just thought to let you know."

"What's the name then mate?"

"McFLY"

Matt turned to him. "McFLY? Sounds better than our band."

James laughed. "McFLY sounds really wicked. Is it from your favourite film?"

Tom nodded as placing his bag on his back. "Yep it sure is. Got to do some final things for the auditions in a few days time. You lot have a great time and have fun. Don't do anything stupid." Tom left them to it.

James turned to the others and laughed as they soon got sorted for the signings later that day.


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later, Tom is at the auditions and yet no one has been found for the guitar and it's pissing him right off as his face is on the table with Jerry one side while Fletch on the other side.

Jerry playing with a pen while Fletch is on the phone, to the other managers, trying to do a tour for Busted.

Tom wanted to give up but then he supposes that he can go on for a few hours at least, he just wished that he can find someone who can play a guitar!

While sitting there, Daniel Jones, known as Danny in his case as he hates his name, his blue eyes went around the crowned room and notice that people seems to be good at playing guitar while he nervously sat there, hoping that V will be willing to add him on.

He's thinking that this is the chance to get in to Busted while they are making a few arrangements, not knowing that this is another band forming from Busted.

Sorting a few strings on his guitar, Danny heard people talking to each other but then he wished that Vicky, his sister, or his mum would be there for him but then he told them that he can do this on his own and don't need them there for support but now he wish he did.

At first Vicky thought this was stupid as she kept telling him that this is a different band, not Busted but of course with his cocky mood, Danny didn't listen to her about it and just went ahead. Vicky carried on supporting him but not on happy terms.

"Daniel Jones?"

He heard his name getting called out so this is his time to shine the light as he picked his guitar with him and started walking over to the room, nerves taking over all of the sudden.

Walking in to the room, he saw a blonde hair boy in the middle of brown hair people and well he seems to be less scary. One of them, he notice that its Busted's manager, Matthew Fletcher. He doesn't know the other two so he's thinking that they are helping him out.

"Hello names Danny Jones." He said as he sat down on the chair in-front of them.

He notice the blonde one looking up, eyes locking with his before a smile appeared on his lips. "Hello Danny. Nice accent I must say, are you from Boston?" He asked warmly.

_He seems not too bad. _Danny thought.

"Yeah I am mate."

"Tom you sure know how to start a conversation." The other person, who Danny doesn't know, laughed.

"Thanks a lot mate but I know how he's feeling at this moment as been there and done that." The person called Tom told him.

_So he been in this seat before? Wow. _

Fletch took over as Tom and Jerry muttered to each other. "Sorry about them mate. What are you playing?"

"I am going to be playing Skater Boy by Avril Lavigne"

Tom nodded as he and Jerry stop talking and paid attention to him.

Danny got the strings started and soon the room is fill of guitar, rock and his singing.

Tom nodded along the music as he loved it and well he's suggesting that he found the right person after eight hours of being tried of crap guitarist and rubbish music but Danny changed all of that. So the waiting been worth it!

Danny stopped after doing his favourite bit and just looked towards the others. "What do you think?"

Jerry turned his head to Tom but Tom's eyes were watching Danny as his mind is full of excitement. "Tom? Tom? THOMAS!"

"Huh?" He turned to him. "Yeah?"

"He's asking of what you think."

"Tom I am sorry but you got take over as got a important phone call." Fletch said as he got up and walked out of the room.

Tom turned his head back to Danny and smiles. "I thought you was excellent Danny."

"Really?" A smile appeared on his lips.

Jerry smiles as he leans back in his chair. "Tom. Your call."

"Danny how do you fancy being in McFLY?" Tom asked.

A confusion face appeared on his face. "McFLY? What about V? Thought that's Busted new name."

Jerry burst out laughing as Tom just got a grin on his face. "Danny? You thought that V is Busted next name?" He asked as he elbowed Jerry in the chest.

Jerry stopped laughing as he turned his head to him. "What was that for mate?"

"I am trying to ask him something Jerry."

"But you would laugh." Jerry rubbed his chest.

"Don't mind him mate but yeah."

Danny shrugged his shoulders as a smile appeared on his lips. Vicky was right. "Oops. I guess so. So McFLY, who's in it?"

"You and me at the moment as just got started of forming the band. So you're in?" Tom said.

"Of course. Wow being in a band! Awesomeness." He said with a grin.

"Excellent." Tom jumped over the table with his phone and clipboard out and soon they exchanged numbers and information.

Danny smiles as he couldn't believe it and hopefully they will find a drummer and a bassist to help them.

"Got a few things to get sorted now. What else can you do….oh and Jerry can you tell the others that the place been filled please." Tom asked him.

Jerry got up and went out to tell the others.

Tom turned back to Danny, whose standing up now, and smiles. "I will ring you about some things…where do you live? Like in London wise."

"On the other side, near Oxford Street." Danny said.

Tom nodded to him before turning and started pacing for a long moments. Danny eyes watched him for a moment before he got bored so his eyes started looking around the room.

"Danny?"

Danny turned his attention to the blonde boy and grins cheekily. "You called."

Tom laughed softly. "This might sound crazy but how do you like to be with me? Like living together?" He added quickly as Danny face was saying everything.

"Well doesn't sound crazy but yeah sure wouldn't mind that at all Tom." Him and Tom living together? _Wow._

A dimple smile appeared on Tom's face and this made Danny smirks softly. "Nice smile I must say there Tom."

Tom laughed. "Cheers mate. Listen fancy coming back to mine for a writing session and maybe you can show me more things of what you know about playing the guitar?" He asked as he walked back over to the table, getting his stuff together before looking over his shoulder, smiling.

Danny thought for a moment before giving in as he got nothing much to do that day so he gave the blonde a smile and nod as he pick his guitar up from the floor.

Soon they were chatting like good old mates; Jerry left them to it to meet up with Sarah once more.


	6. Chapter 6

Another week or so, Danny Jones is now part of McFLY and now they were sharing an room in a hotel, on the third floor and things isn't going the exact way as Tom planned it in his head and yet wished that they had a drummer and a bassist.

The rooms were small and well they nearly had to end up with a double bed in one room but luckily Fletch sorted it out but yet still complains as Danny hates seeing Tom naked, which is something that he wouldn't talk about while Tom doesn't care about Danny as it seems that he got used to Danny's attitude and personality.

On Tom's side of the room, there's Star Wars collectables, toys, teddies and even lightsabers everywhere. Some Back To The Future stuff like; shoes, DVD's, clothes and even the skateboard that is even used in the second film. Posters of them also while to top it all off, Disney! Sleeping beauty, Princess Jasmine, you get the idea about the Princess and yet every single teddy that you can name from the films, he got it all!

Danny gathered that he's a freak at things like that but soon got slightly annoyed that Tom is always putting Star Wars, Back To The Future or even a Disney film like; Winnie The Pooh! He doesn't mind it as he takes the piss of it.

While they been there, they been working on some songs, helped by James Bourne, even Danny got excited as he's glad that he knows a Busted! Anyway they got some lyrics about the room they've renting out at this moment. About the complains from up stairs about someone else with their TV loud, one bed is broken and someone waking them up early around 7:30am. Seems going well at that moment.

Waking up by a song from Mary Poppins, Danny groaned in his pillow as he buried his head further in but then felt a pillow hitting him.

"Wake up Danny! Got to do some auditions today." Tom's voice told him.

"Go away Tom, trying to dream about ladies and a lot of them…." His voice broke off as another hit came from him.

"Go and get sorted now Daniel Alan David Jones now!"

Rolling his eyes as he got up from the broken bed, Danny groaned once more as he slowly walking towards the shower but his eyes caught the time and sighed. "This time! 6am. Geez Tom you're worse than the cleaner." He muttered loud enough when he went to put the shower on.

Tom laughed slightly as he got sorted with some jeans, shirt and his favourite jacket before putting the Back To The Future sneakers on. He went to the mirror as the shower started running and started sorting his hair out and just smiles to himself as he sang some more songs.

Later that day, Tom managed to get Danny out of the shower with more complains, rushed to the auditions and yet after at least three hours in to the auditions, nothing so far. Fletch checked on them and told them not to give up and keep trying.

Danny laid on the table while Tom leans in his chair, looking at the amount of names that is there for a part and well all of the names is going through his head.

_This is giving me a headache! Why can't they just play and then BANG! We've got someone. Woo woo! _Tom thought.

Danny looked at the ceiling as he's bored and couldn't believe it. _If this was in the job description then I wouldn't signed up for it. _

"Next is Dougie Lee Poynter." Someone told them as her head popped through the door to check if they were ready for their next person.

Danny felt someone pushing him off the table. Rubbing his head, his head popped up from the other side, his eyes focus on Tom as Tom is looking at the young lady, giving her a smile as he told her it's okay.

"What was that for?" He asked as he went to his seat.

"We got a job to do Dan and sorry mate." Tom said with a apology smile.

Danny nodded as he sat down and just looked ahead towards the doors and hope that this day get over and done with.

A young man came through the doors and looks like the guitar is bigger than him but at Danny's eyes, he looks like he just turned sixteen.

Tom leans forwards with his hand linked together and giving the young man a smile. "Hello there."

The young one looks towards him, smiling nervously.

_I know what you are going through mate _Danny thought to himself.

"Hello. I am Dougie Poynter and I will be playing the bassist."

"What will you be singing then Dougie?" Thought to let Tom talk with him as Danny doesn't know what to say to people otherwise he might go over the top like last time.

_Danny watched as someone called Mark Griffins walking in with his Bass and gave him a small smile._

"_Hello my name is Mark Griffins and I am going to be doing Bass." He said._

_Danny nodded to him with a smirk upon his lips as he tipped his head to the side. "Go ahead then Marky boy."_

_Tom gave him a look as frowning slightly. "Marky boy? Danny." He rolled his eyes but turned back to Mark. "Sorry carry on Mark." He smiles._

_Mark nodded as he felt nervous but then started playing shortly after. _

_Danny watched him, being bored as he thought that this guy isn't right for the band so he yawned and turned to Tom, whose eyes are watching the guy. _

_After Mark finished his piece, he gave them a small smile, mainly to Tom._

_Tom clapped towards him as a small smile appeared on his lips also. "Well done Mark. I must say that it's a great piece from Evanescence." _

"_Thank you."_

"_Tom are you telling me that he might be joining?" Danny's voice came in to the conversation between them._

"_Huh?" Tom turned to his friend, an raised eye brow. "Danny your being rude here…please excuse us for a moment." By that, he grabbed Danny by the shirt, pulling him out of the room. _

"_Danny what do you think your doing? Of course he isn't going to be in the band. I am only being kind to loosen him down slowly. I know what to do….trust me I've been there." He sighed._

_Danny eyes watched him, tipping his head to the side for a second. "Really? Well I don't like the guy. Like he isn't right for the band…sorry."_

_Tom nodded to him before laughing softly. "Thank you for that Danny Boy and anyway it's not only my decision remember?" _

"_I know. Cheers mate." _

_They walked back out of meet Mark once more. _

"_Mark. I am sorry but you're not right for the band mate." Tom said as they sat back down on the table once more._

_Mark looked at them, sighing as he picked his bass up. "Thanks though. Good luck finding your person." He left the room. _

"Danny?" Tom's voice came in to his mind.

Danny shook his head as turning his head to him. "Yeah mate?"

"What do you think?" Tom asked.

Danny turned his eyes towards Dougie, whose standing there, watching them both with hope in his eyes. "Can you play again? Sorry miles away there mate."

Dougie smiles as he gave him a nod. "Sure. Same song?"

"Yeah sure."

Dougie got his bass and soon the room was filled with music, coming from the young person and yet Danny is impressed with it that he danced in his seat, minding the song that Dougie is doing.

Dougie eyes met his for a moment before looking away as his song ended and looked at Danny once more.

Tom nudged Danny on the shoulder as tipping his head to the side. "Listening this time?" He joked.

A smile appeared on Danny lips. "Wow Dougie I must say that, it's pretty awesome mate."

"Really?"

"Yeah and you know what? You certainly got my vote for the bass part." He winks, which made Dougie's cheeks light up.

Tom rolled his eyes but got a smile on his lips. "Looks like you got the vote then Dougie. Welcome to the team mate." Tom said as he pulled the seat by his side.

Dougie couldn't believe it as he went over by Tom's side, sat down while looking around the room from this point of view and well it didn't felt scary for once in that day. "Thank you guys. Will do anything for the band. One question: Do I get to meet Busted?" He asked, excited in his seat.

_Typical teenager. _Tom thought as he laughed softly. "Of course Dougie you do. After all you do get to work with them." He smirks.

Danny watched as Dougie jumped up and down in his chair as Tom spoke to someone about telling the bass people to go so they can focus on getting a drummer.


	7. Chapter 7

_Still no drummer and yet I am so tried sitting around in his chair. Wish we've picked someone all ready. _Dougie thought as he got a hand under his chin, watching the drummers coming in and out of the room with disappointment on their faces. Luckily he wasn't one of them going out of the room with that look.

"Tom this is getting stupid now, I am hungry, tried and annoyed of sitting here in this stupid chair." Danny complains as Dougie giggled under his breath. He likes Danny as he's like him a lot, expect for the complains but then he needs to get to know him more.

Tom rolled his eyes as he turned to the left of him, snapping the pen in his hand with a scream as the ball pen stabbed in to his hand. "Shit!"

"Tom swore." Dougie shouted as he giggled softly.

Tom quickly turned to see a hyper but yet tried Dougie on his right, standing in his chair. He sighed softly as he pulled a hankie out of his pocket, wrapping it around his hand. "Guys just one more person and if we can't find a drummer then we will do more auditions next week or something okay?"

Danny and Dougie both sighed but agreed with it as Dougie sat back down in his seat, in usual position.

"Next person please." Tom shouted.

Someone walked in with some drum sticks as someone else came in to sort his drummers out.

Dougie eyes lit up as he knew this person. Tom saw this so he turned in his seat, facing the teenager. "Dougie?"

"Harry?" His eyes were on the person who just came in.

The person who just been called Harry by Dougie, turned and smiles slightly. "Hello Dougs."

Dougie smiles warmly. "It's been a while since we last met."

Looks like Tom doesn't need to warm him up to a friendly room as Dougie all ready doing that for him. "Hello Harry, I am Tom and this is Danny."

Harry frowned slightly but then gave them a small wave from his drum sticks before sitting down in-front of his drum set, spinning his drum sticks. "Hey."

"Big happy family I must mention." Danny laughed. "What are you going to show us?"

"Just some stuff, like a remix kind of thing."

"Something new. Take your time." Tom said with a smile on his lips.

Harry got started, Dougie watching as Danny frowning slightly as he just got a raised eye brow as he thinks this person needs more practice while Tom is impressed once more with another talented person. He did notice a few mistakes but with some patient and practice with him, Tom can really get Harry up to speed with them.

_He's excellent. Right I think that's McFLY together now! Now all we need is a lot more things before hitting the charts with Busted._

Harry hit the last drum as panting slightly towards them with a smile on his lips. "You like?" He soon asked, nervous as looking at Danny face while Dougie and Tom were both mouth opened.

"I loved it."

"It was excellent, a few mistakes but I am sure we can fix it."

Danny, however didn't mention anything at that point of view as this time Tom won't agreed with him and that they found their drummer for the band.

Harry smiles towards them as he heard Tom's voice and couldn't believe his ears. Is he going to be in the band? _This can not be happening. _

"Am I in?" He asked after a minute of silence between them, still waiting on Danny's answer about this. _Stubborn little thing. _

"You got my vote." Tom said.

"And mine." Dougie added with a grin.

They both turned to Danny.

Danny turned to them as he can read their face expressions and could tell that if he doesn't say yes, Harry is still in the band no matter what happens. Two against one. "I suppose so." He said as he got up and left the room.

Tom watched him, confused as he turned to the others. "Hang on you guys. I will be right back." By that, he got up and left them to it.

Harry and Dougie exchange faces before they got chatting about randomness.


	8. Chapter 8

"Daniel Alan David Jones! What is on your mind?" Tom's voice echoed as Danny sat in the canteen room, on a table as eyes looking ahead.

Danny didn't flinch at his voice nor did he move as a small sigh escape his mouth once more that day. "Nothing Tom. Just things that's all."

"So something is on your mind. Danny you know that keeping things locked in-side isn't the best thing that someone can do. You know that you can speak to me about anything you know." Tom explains as now sitting next to him, an arm around the young one.

Danny leans in to him as looking ahead still as he thought. "Well I just don't like how Harry is like. I don't think he's right for the band but then I got out picked by Dougie's vote."

Tom chuckled. "Danny, I am sure that you and Harry will get on well and plus he's one of the best drummers that I have ever heard and met mate." He patted him on the shoulder.

This time, Danny looks in to his eyes and gave him a small smile. "I will give him a chance but don't blame me if he's shit" He winks before jumping off the table and walking back in to the room.

Tom rolled his eyes as laughing, jumping off the table and following him back through the room to tell them instructions about what's going to happen in the next few weeks.

**McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City McFLY Super City**

Everything is going so much fast that McFLY didn't had a chance to make plans after work but then Tom doesn't mind this as he wanted to make a single to see of how well it would go. James helped them out with their single while Tom helped them still.

Harry and Dougie met Busted just days after getting in to the band and they were impressed that they seem kind and cool.

Dougie and Matt get on well while Harry gets on well with Charlie. Danny still dislikes Harry but then he needs to put up with it as Tom kept telling him that they will get on in the end and that you are glad that he's in the band.

Rolling his eyes as writing some things in a book, Danny looked up and watched as James started pulling faces while Dougie, Matt are in snitches.

Harry watched as a smile playing on his lips as flipping the drum sticks in his hands.

Tom came in with Fletch and frowned for a moment before laughing softly towards the faces. "Guys this is it. Are you ready for the first video and single?" He asked them.

Danny placed the book to the side as he got up and nodded as Dougie and Harry exchange faces before excitement started showing.

"First video! Can't wait for it"

Tom laughed at Dougie while Danny smirks softly. "Well Dougs we better get going then if you can't wait." Danny teased as he winks.

Dougie turned to Danny and giggled before getting up from his seat and went out behind Harry and Tom.

Danny watched before also getting up and walking after them.

_This is going to be a long day._


	9. Chapter 9

The next week or so after the video, Fletch ran through the corridors as there's a big grin on his face as he's trying to look for the boys. He searches the first floor of the recording studio but none of the boys wasn't in sight.

_Strange_ Fletch thought as Busted isn't there as they needed to go and sort their new video and yet Tom always hangs around the studios to sort his lyrics out but he isn't in sight.

"Tom! Danny! Dougie! Harry. Goodness stake where the hell are you boys. Teenagers these days." He muttered, rolling his eyes.

He walked in to one of the last rooms where the McFLY boys sit and relax from a days work and luckily he found two of them, Tom and Dougie.

"Thank goodness that I found one of you. Great news guys." He said as he sat down between them.

Tom placed his book to the side as he can sense that this is hell of great news.

"Umm…Danny got a new hair cut?" Dougie said as he laughed.

Even Tom laughed. "If he did then that would be his news Dougie." Tom commented.

Fletch had a small smile upon his lips but he just busting to say the news. "Come on guys…Okay then you got the number one spot! How great is that!"

Tom was shocked as Dougie fell off his seat.

Their manager watched them for a moment longer before laughing as Dougie looked confused but yet happy about it.

"You're kidding! Really?"

"Yeah Tom, the girls out there really loves your song and your in the top chart for the hottest new band of the year." He added.

Dougie's eyes popped out as he couldn't believe it and well he just wanted to cry out of joy but couldn't. "W…w…wows." He finally muttered.

Tom laughed at Dougie's reaction and thought it was cute. "Bless you Dougs. I got to ring my mum for this." By that, he got up and left the room with his phone against his ear.

Dougie turned to Fletch as Harry and Danny walked in to the room, laughing. So Tom is right about them getting on with each other!

"So your telling me that your sister pranks you now and then and then sing from the top of her voice to get your attention." Harry asked as Danny grins cheekily with a nod.

"Yep cause that's who she is, annoying little Jones. Hello guys." He said as he sat down next to Dougie while Harry sat next to Fletch.

Harry turned to Dougie and saw that there's a lot of happiness in his face so he's thinking of what made him this happy. "Hey what joke did I mis-read of Danny's?"

"HEY! I done nothing."

Dougie giggled softly towards them. "_Guys we got number one for our song_!" He sang as a joke.

The Boston boy also fell off his chair, on to the floor as Harry laughed for a moment before turning quickly back to Dougie, stunned.

"You're joking!"

"He isn't lying mate, he's right about it."

"Really? Wow I am now speechless."

"Then act like it" Danny joked once he's recovered from the news.

Soon Tom came back in with a grin on his face. "Fancy celebrating? If so, joining Fletch?"

Fletch smiles warmly. "Nah mate your all right. Still got Busted to sort out but you guys carry on and make sure you have one for me."

"Will do Fletch and have fun." Tom said but soon felt someone jumping on to him, beating him to the ground, tickling him to death, mostly poking.

"_We won the spot Tom! We won the spot….WOOP!"_ Danny sang in Tom's ear as Tom giggled.

"Danny I know. Need to stop shouting in my ear….Danny"

Dougie soon joined in by jumping on Danny soon joined by the Drummer.

"Guys….ouch that hurts….pleas…" Tom half giggled.

After ten mintues, Harry sat by the pile of humans, filming it as Dougie tickled the hell out of Danny.

"Dougie that hurts….crap! Dougie you poke more than tickled." Danny said as he pushed the younger one of him.

Tom then pushed Danny, who fell on Harry, rubbing his arm. "You can't talk Danny boy, you poke like it's the last day on Earth."

Danny laughed. "Thank you for that." He winks before falling to the side once more.

Soon the McFLY boys clam down and went for a drink to celebrate their reward and soon afterwards, they got the number one spot for their album, hottest band, best funniest video and more to come yet.

Even when Busted fell apart less than a year later, McFLY still stayed strong and well after all, they are the best of friends that anyone can see.

Thee End.

**McFLY Above Thee Noise McFLY Above Thee Noise McFLY Above Thee Noise **

**Hope you enjoy and well I bet I am wrong with some things with this like, the spot and everything but oh well life goes on. **

**Enjoy and R&R please (: **


End file.
